bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Spoiler
Finally, here is the spoiler page, this page is NOT giving any encyclopedic information and list unsure information about unreleased chapters/episodes/tankobon. Also, please, DO NOT add information just because you think it might happen. Spoilers are here to give information about the soon to be released media. Manga *'Incoming chapter' : 373: wolves ain't howl alone *'Last released chapter' : 372: The Metal Cudgel Flinger Soruce: FLOL Credit: Sheetz Verification: Confirmed 襲ってくる狼に仮面つけて対抗する二人 Love and Rose don their masks against the attacking wolves. ローズも始解、「奏でろ　金沙羅（きんしゃら）」 Rose goes shikai "Play, Golden Sal Tree!" 鍔から先が鞭になっていて、先端に花がついてる多分薔薇ではない。 His sword blade becomes a whip with a flower(s) on the tip. It may not be a rose. ローズ、金沙羅奏曲第十一番　十六夜薔薇という技を使用。 Rose uses "Golden Sal Tree Sonata #11, 16 Night Rose" ムチの先端で相手にぶつけ、ムチを指でピアノみたいに弾くとムチの先端が爆発？する。 The tip of the whip hits the wolves, he moves his fingers on it like a piano, and causes an explosion at the tip? 狼を蹴散らそうとしても数が多くてキリがなくついに狼と接触、爆発でダメージ。 They try to kick the wolves away but their numbers are too great. Finally they are touched by one and are injured by an explosion. ラブ、この狼たちはあいつの弾倉からでてきた、1匹1匹がセロの塊だと予想するが更に被爆。 Love: These wolves are made up revolver cylinders. Each one is a mass of ceros, or rather, a bomb. ここでスタークが解説 Here Stark explains. 狼はセロではなく、自分自身の魂そのものを分かち引き裂き、同胞のように連れ従えそれそのもを武器とする。 They aren't ceros. They are made up my own spirit that I've split up. They are like brothers as well as weapons. その狼はスタークであり、リリネット。それが俺たちプリメーラ、コヨーテ・スターク、リリネット・ジンジャーバックの能力 Those wolves are Stark, Lilynette. That's the ability of Stark Coyote Lilynette Gingerback. 勝負あった、逃げれば見逃すという言葉にメガネもなくなったラブがなめんなと返す。 Stark says it's over and if they run away he'll let them go. Love (who's lost his glasses) says not to treat them lightly. スターク、とどめって言葉好きじゃねえが、止めだと電柱の天辺に立ったところで後ろからなんか刺されて終わり。 Stark: "I don't like the word, "clincher," but that's what it is." As he stands high up on a light pole, he's stabbed from behind. The end. 黒塗りされてるからよくわからんけど、刀にしてはちょっとでかすぎ。 I've not sure because it's blackened, but it's a little too big for a sword. あと孔の下を貫通してるので、ノイトラみたいなことはないと思います。 He's pierced lower than his hole so I don't think we'll have another situation like with Nnoitra. Posted by 69ruma at 2ch wolves ain't howl alone 襲ってくる狼に仮面つけて対抗する二人 ローズも始解、「奏でろ　金沙羅（きんしゃら）」 鍔から先が鞭になっていて、先端に花がついてる多分薔薇ではない。 ローズ、金沙羅奏曲第十一番　十六夜薔薇という技を使用。 ムチの先端で相手にぶつけ、ムチを指でピアノみたいに弾くとムチの先端が爆発？する。 狼を蹴散らそうとしても数が多くてキリがなくついに狼と接触、爆発でダメージ。 ラブ、この狼たちはあいつの弾倉からでてきた、1匹1匹がセロの塊だと予想するが更に被爆。 ここでスタークが解説 狼はセロではなく、自分自身の魂そのものを分かち引き裂き、同胞のように連れ従えそれそのもを 武器とする。 その狼はスタークであり、リリネット。それが俺たちプリメーラ、コヨーテ・スターク、リリネット・ジンジャ ーバックの能力 勝負あった、逃げれば見逃すという言葉にメガネもなくなったラブがなめんなと返す。 スターク、とどめって言葉好きじゃねえが、止めだと電柱の天辺に立ったところで後ろからなんか刺されて終わ り。 黒塗りされてるからよくわからんけど、刀にしてはちょっとでかすぎ。 あと孔の下を貫通してるので、ノイトラみたいなことはないと思います。 The above was translated by CG on Bleach Asylum, the translation given below The two (Rose and Love) don their masks to confront the attacking wolves. Rose goes shikai as well, "Play (kanadero), Kinshara (golden sal tree)". His sword turns into a whip from the guard down. It bears a flower on the tip, maybe a rose. Roses uses technique "Golden sal tree, the 11th sonata, 16-day-old moon rose". As the tip of the whip hits an opponent, he touches the whip as if he plays piano, and the tip makes an explosion. Even though the wolves are getting beaten, there're so many of them that it seems endless, tip comes in contact with wolves and they explode. Love still getting bombed speculates that these wolves came out of Stark's guns' magazines, thus they are a huge mass of ceros. Here Stark comments that they are not ceros, they're split pieces of his own soul, they're like brethren in arms and lot of them obeys him becoming his weapon, these wolves are Stark and Lillynette, they are Primera, Stark Coyote and Lillynette Gingerbell's ability. Stark says that the victory in this fight is already decided, but if they just go and run for it, he'll spare them and leave them be. Love who already lost his sunglasses by this time says, "Don't underestimate us!", and retaliates. Starks standing on top of a telephone pole says that he doesn't enjoy finishing his opponent off, but in this case he's going to have to do it. And in this moment he gets stubbed from behind. The end. Because the picture is blackened it's hard to say definitely, but the sword seems kinda too big. Also Stark got pierced below his hollow hole, so I don't think Stark could pull a Nnoitra on us meaning that even when Nnoitra got stubbed right into his left eye in his fight with Kenpachi, he took no damage due to his hollow hole being there Posted by Nja, Translated by sheetz ゆけ　スターク！　　とスターク Stark cries, "Go Stark!" 狼の群れが一斉に２人に襲い掛かる The pack of wolves all swoop down on Love and Rose 棍棒ともう一人の髪の長い男性の武器は鞭　金薔薇ウイップ？ｗ　鞭の先端に薔薇 Rose's weapon is a whip. (Golden Rose Whip? The tip is a rose.) 倒しても倒しても出てくる狼にラブがかまれ爆発 They keep taking down the wolves but when Love is bitten by one there is an explosion. 爆発から脱出し　ラブ　これは一体一体セロでできているぞ！？ He escapes the explosion. "What the hell! Are these made of ceros!?" スターク　セロなんかじゃあんた達にたいしてダメージが与えられないのはわかっている Stark: I know that ceros won't do damage against you. 　　　　　これは自分の魂を分かちこれら全てがスタークだ These are my own spirit that's been divided. These are all Stark. 　　　　　これがスターク（フルネーム）リリネット（フルネーム）の能力だ！ This is the ability of Starck (he gives his full name) Lilynette (full name)! ラブ・ロンゲ　！？　囲まれ一斉に爆発　瀕死の状態へ･･･ Love and Rose are surrounded and they explode all at once. They are on the verge of death... スターク　もうどうだい降参したら？　と空から地上へと降りて足がついた途端に Stark: "Giving up already?" Just as he lands on the ground, 後ろから　刀が心の臓に突き刺さった所で　完です。 from behind he's pierced through the heart by a sword. The end. 伸びてきたのかわかりませんが　スタークの後ろには誰も書かれていませんでした Nja says he doesn't know who it was who came from behind. Anime *'Incoming Episode' : 237: Soifon, Surrounding the Zanpakutō *'Last released episode' : 236: Release! The New Getsuga Tenshō Future episode titles *'2009-9-8' : (JUST RELEASED) : ** *'2009-9-15' : ** *'2009-9-22' : ** *'2009-9-29' : **